Toon Marooned
Toon Marooned is a show based of the segment from the DVD Looney Tunes Reality Check no to be confused with KKDisney's version Bugs will retain his hosting job but will have non Looney Tunes in as contestants and Mickey Mouse and SpongeBob SquarePants will be co-hosts Contestants: Lola Bunny(eliminated sixteenth) Speedy Gonzales(eliminated twenty-sixth) Wile E Coyote (eliminated second) The Road Runner (eliminated seventh) Yosemite Sam (eliminated twenty-ninth) Beaky Buzzard (eliminated third) Marvin the Martian (eliminated sixth) K-9 (eliminated twentieth) Hector the Bulldog (eliminated fifth) Henery Hawk (eliminated thirty-first) Pinky (eliminated twenty-first) Shirley the Loon(eliminated fifteenth) Gogo Dodo(eliminated fourteenth) Arnold the Pitbull( ekiminated seventeenth) Elmyra Duff (eliminated thirteenth) Slappy Squirrel (eliminated eight) Darkwing Duck (eliminated twenty-fourth) Rick Sanchez (eliminated first) Strong Bad (eliminated fourth) Homestar Runner (eliminated ninth) Bonkers D Bobcat (eliminated twenty-fifth) Fawn Deer (eliminated twenty-second) Yoshi (eliminated eighteenth) Roger Rabbit (eliminated third) Avooga (eliminated twenty-eight) Garfield and Odie (eliminated eleventh) Roy Rooster (the antagonist) (runner up) Gossamer (eliminated twenty-third) Jerry Mouse (eliminate twelfth) Tom Cat (eliminated tenth) Mighty Mouse (eliminated nineteenth) Chip (eliminated thirtieth) Dale (winner) Jeckle (eliminated twenty-seventh) Episodes Pilot Plot: Toon Marooned gets picked for a TV series season one drops with Bugs returning as host this time with co hosts Mickey and SpongeBob as the contestants are sent to the island of Literal Breadfruit Winner: None Eliminated: None Up a creek Plot: the toons first challenge is a boat race whoever wins will win immunity and can't be voted off Winner:Roger Rabbit Eliminated:Rick Sanchez Reason: his crude humor and getting drunk too much Ending line: wubba wubba lub dub Race to the finish plot: the toons are challenged to the finish line to win immunity winner: speedy Gonzales eliminated: wile e coyote reason: costed road runner the race Ending line: wile e coyote super genius Build a shelter Plot: the toons are tasked with building a shelter Winner:none Eliminated: Beaky Buzzard Reason: made they're shelters fall down Ending line: nope nope sand castle hassle plot: the toons are tested on they're building skills roy and tom start fighting winner: bonkers d bobcat eliminated: roger rabbit reason: made everyone almost drown ending line : p-p-please make it stop! not so fine dining plot: the toons are tasked with a hard challenge eating grotesque food winner: garfield eliminated: strong bad reason: refused to eat anything ending line: holy crap! dodgebrawl plot: the toons are split into teams as they play dodge ball then the remaining toons in the game will face each other for immunity winner: Lola bunny eliminated: hector the bulldog reason: gave Lola a wedgie before the game ending line: why don't i have a catchphrase? Treasure hunt plot: the toons are tasked with find a valuable treasure winner: jeckle eliminated: Marvin the martian reason: blew up half the island looking for the treasure ending line: that makes me angry very angry indeed teams of two plot: the toons are split in teams of two in a three legged race forcing roy to team up with odie winner: roy and odie eliminated: the road runner reason: ran too fast for his teammate to keep up ending line: beep beep scavenger hunt a rival's trust plot: the toons are tested with a scavenger hunt and roy and tom are forced to work together only to realize they have more in common then they though winner: tie between roy and tom (disqualified due to cheats) eliminated: slappy squirrel reason: kept nagging throughout the hunt ending line: now that's comedy how to make a krabby patty plot: in a special challenge made by co host spongebob the toons must make a krabby patty winner: bonkers d bobcat eiliminated: homestar runner reason: spanked lola with a spatula for copying his recipe when they were making the same krabby patty ending line: i'm a terrific athlete protect the fire plot: based on the game of the same name the toons are tasked with protecting they're fire rafts from being destroyed the winner wins immunity winner: Jerry mouse eliminated: tom cat reason: jerry got to vote him off as Roy salutes him saying he was a worthy rival ending line: if your ever down in texas hook me up skills of an artist plot: the toons are challenged to draw a cartoon character using provided art supplies winner: bonkers d bob cat and fawn deer eliminated: garfield and odie reason: garfield was too lazy to draw and odie was terrible at drawing ending line: i hate mondays Bigfoot Hunt plot: the toons are challenged to find bigfoot winner: henery hawk eliminated: jerry mouse reason: stealing cheese from the fridge ending line:eh what's cooking toots toons got talent plot: the toons are challenged with a talent show winner: Shirley the loon eliminated: elmyra reason: tried to hug the animals to pieces as her talent ending line: let the show begin! the island relay plot: the toons are split into teams in a relay race to the finish line winner; speedy gonzales eliminated: gogo dodo reason: got a skunk instead of the relay stick endlng line: cuckoo cuckoo prank war plot: the toons are tasked with a prank war the last one standing wins immunity winner: darkwing duck eliminated: shirly the loon reason: took a prank too far after doing her first ending line: ooh like for sure and junk don't bug out plot: they toons are challenged to eat a bowl of bugs the one to eat all the bugs wins immunity winner: avooga eliminated: Lola bunny reason: had trouble eating the bugs as they got in her pants and even gave her a wedgie lifting her off the ground revealing roy put them in there lola then beats roy so hard his beak falls off ending line: don't ever call me...*blows ears up* doll to catch a killer plot: with a serial killer on the loose on the island of literal breadfruit the toons are challenged to catch him winner: bonkers d bobcat eliminated: arnold the pitbull reason: got scared when the killer try to slash him but is said to be missed by everyone ending line: i am incredibly muscular gather food plot: the toons are challenged to gather food winner not only gets immunity but will also get to eat the food winner:none eliminated: yoshi reason: ate all the toons food before they could gather enough ending line: yippie yippie yahoo! the pyramid of endurance plot: the toons are challenged to race up a pyramid the winner will receive immunity winner: speedy gonzales eliminated: mighty mouse rreason: used his flight which was illegal although he is understanding of it and bids them a fond farewell and is saluted by the other toons and flies off into the sunset ending line: here i come to save the day! throw the boom boom plot: the toons are challenged to throw some dynamite the farthest the winner will have immunity winner: jeckle eliminated: k-9 reason: couldn't throw the dynamite due to having shoes on all his hands ending line: dah! steal the coconut plot: in an island version of steal the bacon the toons are challenged to find a special coconut however the toons must fight each other to try and get it before the other toon does first toon to do so wins immunity winner: henery hawk eliminated: pinky reason: too stupid to find the real coconut ending line narf! the race to immunity plot: the toons are challenged with a bike race winner: bonkers d bobcat eliminated: fawn deer reason: got a wedgie costing her race bonker and fawn then have a tearful farewell ending line: oh bonkers hammer throw plot: the toons are challenged to a hammer throw the farthest throw will win immunity winner: avooga eliminated: gossamer reason: hit himself on the head with a hammer due to his stupidity ending line: people ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! the sword duel plot: with only nine people left the toons are challenged with a sword duel winner: jeckle eliminated: darkwing duck reason: kept too caught up in the moment costing him the match ending line: let's get dangerous! plot: it's down to eight toons as they are challenged to a archery contest winner: henery hawk eliminated: bonkers d bobcat reason: had trouble shooting the arrow ending line: bonkers is on duty let's dive in! plot: the toons are challenged to a diving contest winner:jeckle eliminated: speedy gonzales reason: went on the diving board so fast he broke it ending: vamanos andale andale yappa yappa arriba arriba yahaa! the catapult fling Plot: with six toons left they are challenged to a catapult fling whoever flings themselves the farthest wins winner: avooga eliminated: jeckle reason: struggled to work the catapult ending line: i say Splatball plot: the five remaining toons are challenged with a game of splatball dodgeball only with paint splatters winner: chip eliminated: avooga reason: got hit first on all the rounds ending line: avooga! a good old fashioned shoot out but with lasers plot: the four remaining toons are challenged to a laser tag shootout winner: chip eliminate: Yosemite Sam reason: didn't understand the concept of a laser gun ending line: i hates rabbits SwordFight plot: the four remaining toons are challenged to a sword duel the winner get's immunity the loser get's eliminated winner: dale eliminated: chip reason: got too egotistical with the sword ending line: rescue rangers away! Hammer throw plot: with only three toons left they are challenged to a Olympic hammer throw winner: dale eiliminated: henery hawk reason: tried to eat roy ending line: i'm a chicken-hawk and i eats chicken the race to a million plot: the final two toons are challenged to a race up mount painful and reach the idol winner: dale runner up: roy (he is then chased down the mountain by a evil monster) Category:Shows